Chocolate
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Gin/Toushiro... No todos tienen el gusto de ver a Toushiro Hitsugaya, Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, como lo que realmente es, un niño… ese era privilegio de Gin Ichimaru, el cual conseguía con ayuda de aquel delicioso dulce… ese y otros privilegios más...


**CHOCOLATE**

_**Sumarry:**_** No todos tienen el gusto de ver a Toushiro Hitsugaya, Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, como lo que realmente es, un niño… ese era privilegio único de Gin Ichimaru, privilegio que conseguía con ayuda de aquel delicioso dulce… ese y otros privilegios más… (Gin/Toushiro) (One-Shot)**

**Personajes: Toushiro, Gin**

**Categorías: Bleach**

**Géneros: Humor, Romance**

**Advertencias: Shota, Shonen-Ai**

**Clasificación: K+ **

**NOTA: Si no te gustan los fics Chico/Chico abstente a leer esto, no quiere ningún comentario diciendo "Que asco" o "¿Cómo te puede gustarb eso" o cosas que se le parezcan... Acepto críticas, comentarios, lo que sea... Pero no busques sólo bajarme los ánimos con cosas como "No sirves para escritora, das asco" o lo que sea, creeme cuando te digo que no lo lograrás n.n...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... si fuera así, Gin le hubiera hecho cositas malas a Shiro-chan hace mucho n.n... Ichigo e Ishida-chan sería una linda parejita aunque vivirían peliando... y Renji admitiría que le gusta Byakuya... entre otras cosas n.n...**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio. Tenía cara de aburrimiento total, dando a entender que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Incluso por extraño que pareciera jugaba dando vueltas con la silla.

-Taichou- se escuchó al otro lado del despacho. Toushiro reconoció de inmediato la voz de Matsumoto. Se sentó correctamente y puso su habitual cara seria.

-pasa- dijo Toushiro en tono frío.

Matsumoto entró con un gran lote de papeles en sus brazos, los cuales puso sobre el escritorio del menor.

-ya he acabado por hoy- Matsumoto soltó un suspiro y de inmediato puso una sonrisa inocente –¿ya me puedo ir a mi casa Shiro-chan?-

Antes de que Toushiro le respondiera, la voluptuosa mujer se había ido e incluso se le escuchaba cantar cancioncitas extrañas por el pasillo.

-¡es Hitsugaya-Taichou maldición!- gritó Toushiro, que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la mujer lo había escuchado pero que no le haría caso –Ichigo de mierda, por su culpa ahora nadie me tiene respeto-

Toushiro suspiró resignado a sabiendas de que Ichigo no cambiaría pero que toda su escuadrón y el resto sí. Ya los veía dentro de una semana a todos diciéndole con voz cantarina "Shiro-chaaaan…".

Cerró sus ojos con fastidio y al abrirlos dirigió su mirada al lote de papeles. Agradeció mentalmente tener a Matsumoto Rangiku, ni muerto haría papeleo, sin duda alguna era lo que más le fastidiaba y molestaba, si otros lo hacían por él no se quejaba para nada.

Luego de eso volvió a su jueguito con la silla ¿que haría ahora? Nunca había estado tan fastidiado en toda su vida, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Pareciera como si todos hubieses decidido estarse calmados o tomarse un descanso.

Se paró y se dirigió al librero a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio, cogió un libro azul que tenía el marcador más o menos por la mitad del libro, que no le gustase el papeleo no significaba que no le gustase leer.

Pocos minutos después sintió un reigatsu que conocía de sobra acercándose con lentitud.

Sonrió aunque no pudo evitar poner mueca de confusión. ¿Qué acaso él no tenía ningún tipo de trabajo o qué?

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Ichimaru Gin caminaba por la Sociedad de Almas con toda la calma del mundo, como si por ser Capitán no tuviera obligación alguna o nada pendiente.

-que más da… ya se encargará Izuru- Gin aumentó su sonrisa.

Salió de Seiretei a sabiendas de lo que buscaba sólo podía conseguirlo en el Rukongai.

Era muy extraño ver salir a un Shinigami al Rukongai, pero para las almas no parecía algo del otro mundo ver a Gin pasarse por la calles del Rukongai, como si ya lo hubiera hecho otras veces.

Lo cual era bastante cierto.

Últimamente salía por lo menos una vez a la semana al Rukongai, siempre recorría el mismo camino hasta dar siempre con la misma tienda.

-Ichimaru-Taichou gusto en verlo- le sonrió una chica que no pasaba de los 6 años y que estaba barriendo en la entrada de la tienda.

-ohayo Ayumi-chan- la saludó Gin con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tetsuya-kun debe estar viendo revistas obscenas en la trastienda- dijo la chiquilla en tono apenado.

Gin entró a la tienda y de inmediato pasó a la trastienda, donde efectivamente el chico leía una revista obscena y un hilito de sangre junto con una risa pervertida lo acompañaban.

-ne, ne, Tetsuya-kun, ¿quieres que tus clientes se enteren de las cosas malas que haces?- preguntó Gin en tono burlón.

Tetsuya se paró de un salto tirando la revista lejos de la vista del comprador.

-caray Ichimaru-Taichou no me asuste de esa forma- chasqueó la lengua demostrando que estaba irritando.

-pues deberías guardar tus guarradas para cuando estés solito en tu cama y tu única compañía sea tu mano derecha- dijo Gin sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-uhh, golpe bajo- Tetsuya salió de la trastienda seguido de Gin.

Gin tomó una caja de color azul y se la pasó a Tetsuya que estaba en la caja.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa con el chocolate? Chocofílico- le apuntó Tetsuya con dedo acusador.

-¿quieres que le cuente a tu novia lo que haces en tu tiempo libre hentai?-

-bien ya me cayo- Gin le pasó el dinero como si supiera de antemano cuanto costaba dicha cajita.

-ja ne- dijo Gin cruzando la puerta.

-nos vemos… chocofílico- dijo esto último en un murmullo apenas audible para sí mismo y se regresó a la trastienda, había dejado algo importante a medias.

Gin regresó al Seiretei. Se dirigió al cuartel del 10mo escuadrón.

Cuando estuvo ahí muchos lo saludaron de manera cortés. Bueno, prácticamente todos lo hicieron.

Caminó silbando hasta el despacho del capitán Hitsugaya, sabiendo de sobra que camino debía tomar. Sería raro que no lo supiera teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que había ido ese último mes.

-hola Gin-kun- le saludó Matsumoto alegre.

-Rangiku-chan- le saludó Gin con la mano.

-ya me voy a mi casa, diviértete- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y con tono picarón.

Gin se paró frente a la puerta del Capitán y con lentitud y sigilo abrió la puerta.

Toushiro se encontraba acostado en el sillón del despacho con un libro abierto en su regazo y mirándolo directamente. Sus piernas colgaban en el apoyabrazos del sillón y su cabeza estaba en el otro apoyabrazos.

-deberían intentar esconder tu reigatsu- dijo Toushiro en modo de saludo.

-ne Shiro-chan ¿a qué se debe el mal humor?- Gin entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡dejen de decirme Shiro-ch…!... olvídalo- Toushiro hizo un puchero y se sentó en el sillón recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-pero si suena tan mono Shiro-chan- dijo Gin haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

A Toushiro le salió una venita en la frente.

-jooo Shiro-chan, menudo capitán que te haz hecho, mira que andar haciendo el vago- le reprendió Gin en burla.

-mira nada más quien vino a decirme eso-

-que malo eres Shiro-chan- Gin tomó de la mano a Toushiro y lo levantó del sillón, se sentó en el mismo y antes de que Toushiro pudiera hacer o decir algo lo sentó sobre sus piernas y las del menor quedaron colgando a un lado, tal y como estaba cuando había llegado solo que ahora estaba sentado y no acostado.

Toushiro se sonrojó un poco ante esa acción, aunque no cambió su semblante serio, y se cruzó de brazos.

Gin lo abrazó por la cintura y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, evitando a toda costa que el menor se levantara.

No se preocupó en que el chico optara por atacarlo, su Zanpakutoh estaba sobre el escritorio, al igual que Shinsou, que había tirado junto a la del otro cuando había tenido tiempo.

-ne Shiro-chan, Rangiku ya se estaba yendo ¿además de tomarte días libres también dejas salir temprano a tu escuadrón? Esas cosas no se hacen-

Toushiro no respondió ante eso, Gin no buscaba más que hacerlo enojar.

-te traje un regalo- sonrió Gin.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Toushiro.

-ni que hiciera falta algún motivo para regalarle algo a mi lindo koi- dijo Gin como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-que curioso… porque siempre que me regalas algo acabamos haciendo… "eso"- dijo Toushiro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es "eso"?- preguntó Gin por fastidiar porque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-ya sabes… "eso"-

-no te estoy entendiendo Shiro-chan- Gin puso cara de no entender ni cuanto era 2 más 2.

-caray Gin ¡"ESO"!- Toushiro le lazó un golpe a Gin que esquivó con facilidad.

-nee, Shiro-chan "eso" tiene nombre- Gin aproximó su boca a la oreja del menor y en un susurro cargando de sensualidad dijo –hacer el amor, tener sexo… todo depende… para mí es hacer el amor- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de Shiro.

Toushiro se sonrojó tanto por las palabras como por la leve mordedura.

-toma- Gin sacó de entre su ropa de Shinigami la cajita azul que había comprado hacía unos minutos.

Toushiro la agarró y la abrió al instante, emocionado de sobra sabiendo que había dentro de ella.

-¡chocolate!- Toushiro se metió uno a la boca y sus ojos brillaron, incluso apareció en modo chibi con un fondo rosado y lleno de estrellas, al tiempo que le salían cascaditas de los ojos –chocolate…-

Gin lo miró detenidamente. Cada mordida, cada lamida, todo… no se perdió detalle alguno de lo que hacía Toushiro con aquellos deliciosos dulces.

Le encantaba la actitud que tomaba Toushiro cuando le daba chocolates. Podría decirse que se comportaba como lo haría realmente alguien que tiene su edad, que abandonaba esa máscara fría y seria, para pasar a actuar como un chico corriente.

Mostraba sus sentimientos de manera abierta, sin avergonzarse de que alguien más lo viera… y eso a Gin le encantaba.

Si, todo había que decirlo.

A Gin le encantaba ese niño, ese niño con actitud de hombre. Porque a fin de cuentas Toushiro solo era un niño, por mucho que su actitud demostrara a los demás lo contrario.

¿Qué era pederasta o pedófilo?

Aquello realmente le importaba muy poco.

Toushiro le encantaba en todo sentido, adoraba a ese ser. Tardó en darse cuenta de que el menor le gustaba, pero cuando al fin lo había reconocido, se sorprendió un poco al saber que el Capitán le correspondía.

Diciendo la verdad, se sorprendió mucho.

Esa etapa que solía tener su niño… SU niño, porque era suyo y de nadie más, le disgustase quien fuese… esa actitud completamente contraria a su actitud común, lo atrapa.

Que Toushiro actuara como lo que realmente era, un niño, bajaba todas sus defensas. Podía quedarse embelesado viéndolo y no aburrirse en ningún momento. Era una actitud que no mostraba con más nadie aparte de él.

Eso lo atrapaba aún más. Saber que Toushiro le mostraba sólo a él esa forma de ser, esa que tanto le agradaba.

El chocolate era un grandioso aliado. A él no le gustaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Era de ese tipo de cosas que comería sino había más nada en una nevera. Le resbalaba.

Pero como aliado lo adoraba, era grandioso. Le ayudaba a sacar esa parte de Toushiro, el único que podía hacer eso.

Maldito chocolate, lo detestaba y lo adoraba al mismo tiempo.

Toushiro se acabó la caja entera de chocolate. Incluso la volteó para ver si quedaba más. Gin se rió ante ese gesto que a cualquiera se le antojaría irreal. Cualquiera creería estaba alucinando o chocheando si llegase a ver al Capitán del 10mo escuadrón haciendo eso.

Y peor aún… poniendo esa cara que tanto lo excitaba.

Toushiro se volvió con ojos llorosos hacía en mayor y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Como si fuera a soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿trajiste más verdad?- dijo Toushiro con una vocecita totalmente infantil.

-realmente no Shiro-chan-

Y aquí era cuando venía esa actitud, no le desagradaba, tampoco le gustaba. Le era como el chocolate.

-¡¿por qué coño no me trajiste más?!- preguntó Toushiro hecho una furia y con aura de fuego a su alrededor. Tomó a Gin por su ropa de Shinigami y lo miró de forma asesina.

Si era extraño ver a Toushiro Hitsugaya actuar como niño, también lo era que actuara fuera de sí.

Aunque… Gin sabía que después de esta etapa venía la mejor.

El chocolate le daba a Toushiro tres grandes fases, hasta llegar a lo mejor: en la primera actuaba como niño, en la segunda se volvía una fiera y en la tercera…

-tienes chocolate en todos los labios… baka- Gin pasó su lengua por los mismos y luego le dio un beso largo y apasionado que Toushiro le respondió con la misma intensidad.

Gin lo tomó en brazos y lo acostó sobre el escritorio. Tiró lo que estaba sobre el mismo, importándole muy poco que Toushiro se quejara porque a él le tocaría ordenarlo todo después.

Toushiro tomó a Gin por el cuello de la ropa y lo empujó contra sí. El beso se volvió más fogoso.

Se separaron quedando un hilito de saliva entre las bocas de ambos. Hilito que Gin hizo desaparecer volviendo a besar a Toushiro.

-me encanta el chocolate- Gin debía admitirlo. En esos momentos si que se hacía chocofílico.

-cerraste la puerta ¿verdad?- preguntó Toushiro con una voz cargada de lujuria.

-¿tú que crees?-

Tras esas últimas palabras volvieron a la acción.

Y ahí estaba la tercera etapa: todo un adicto al sexo.

Dulce chocolate. Delicioso dulce. A Gin le podía ser indiferente, pero en esos momentos podría decir que se casaría con aquel que lo había inventado.

No, no lo haría… ¿Quién necesitaría al que inventó el chocolate si podía tener a Toushiro Hitsugaya consigo?...

No necesitaba para nada a esa persona… aunque tenía que agradecerle realmente haber inventado ese dulce…

Un dulce que sin duda era una grandiosa arma.

* * *

**Buenu hasta aquí ha llegado este corto One-Shot de Bleach... con una parejita que realmente me encanta... una lástima haya tan pocos fics de ellos u.u**

**Pasando de eso... los personajes me han salido demasiado OoC n.nU, pero sino el fic no tenía gracia alguna... vamos... ¿Toushiro comportándose como crío de 5 años? Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días...**

**Sasuke: Cuando el enano se entere te matará**

**¿Por qué? o.o?**

**Sasuke: ¿Se te ha olvidado acaso que odia a Ichimaru?**

**¡¡Detalles, detalles!! (ríe entre psicópata y nerviosa)**

**(De repente la habitación se enfría por completo... y las paredes comienzas a congelarse)**

**Ne, nos veremos en otro fic si Shiro-chan me deja viva... ¡¡ja ne!! (Sasuke corre cargándola en modo chibi)**

**!"+VeRoUcHiHa+"!**


End file.
